


Lost in Beijing

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headsetsex, PG!Phonesex, Sanctuary Bingo, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's definitely not above asking for help if need be. Sometimes she's not sure that's really a good thing, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Beijing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Sanctuary Bingo card (prompt: 'Beijing') and my Kink Bingo card (prompt: 'phonesex'). Thanks to MatildaSwan for the beta :)

“Do you see the huge green neon sign?”

The street in front of her was awash with lights, colors, and noises of all kinds. It was loud, it was busy – it was one of Beijing’s main streets.

“Yes.” She averted her gaze with a grimace. Even amidst all the chaos, the sign would have been hard to miss – the poison green fishes dancing around on it hurt her eyes too much to ignore.

“Turn right underneath it. It’s a small street, much quieter. They have this wonderful little place at the end of it where you get the best…”

Kate let Helen’s voice wash over her as she followed her directions. As relieving as it was to leave the noise and colors behind, she couldn’t help but groan inwardly. It was just her luck that her GPS had to fail today of all days. It could’ve been worse, she guessed. If her mobile had failed her all together. If Helen hadn’t known Beijing well enough to direct her to the place of their stake-out. If it had rained, drenching her to the bone with a long night ahead of her… And yet, she certainly could’ve done without this today. She hadn’t _wanted_ to know that her boss’ voice in her ear, now relaxed and carefree, would send shivers down her back with every word. Helen’s absence gave her voice even more presence. The ‘wonderful little place’ was pronounced with such delight that Kate had seriously felt her insides clench with arousal. Honestly, she felt like a schoolgirl with a huge crush on her teacher.

Halfway into the smaller street she passed a wooden door that carried the name she just had whispered into her ear, the speaker’s voice laden with the fondness of good memories. Intrigued, she allowed her gaze to sweep over the curved letters and over to the windows, peering into the dimly lit room. She took an instant liking to the small, intimate restaurant. It was filled with little tables and niches, all of them occupied by animatedly talking pairs. The food was plenty and judging by the lively atmosphere, it was plenty good as well. Not that she would’ve ever doubted that, not after hearing her boss’ praise. Oh yes, Helen had definitely liked the meal she had eaten here. Had she been dressed up? Maybe she’d worn one of these Chinese dresses, cheong… something. Kate could definitely imagine Helen wearing something like that; black silk that hugged her curves, contrasted by the straight-lined high collar and slit high to show off her legs. With her hair pinned up, she would’ve looked deliciously fragile, Kate thought. Fragility with danger lurking right behind it, just enough steel behind the silk to catch straying eyes in nervous fascination…

Kate swallowed. “Sorry doc, was that left or right at the end?”

“Right. Try to remember the way, Kate. We could be here for a while; it might be a good idea if one of us went back to the restaurant later tonight and organized something to eat. I certainly would be remiss in my promise to show you Beijing if I let the opportunity pass to make you try their Nian Gao.”

Kate bit her lip at the wistful sigh that vibrated through her ear. Magnus’ voice alone was slowly but surely driving her crazy as she was forced to listen to the continuous sweet torture, accurate directions and sensual reminiscing. Hearing her sigh…

“It’s simply delicious, Kate.” There was definitely a smile in Helen’s voice and it made Kate wonder what exactly she was remembering. Unbidden images of her boss eating Nian Gao invaded her mind; sensuous red lips closing around the sticky sweetness, her eyes closed in bliss while she slowly chewed, eager to savor the lovely taste. A small whimper passed Kate’s lips at the scene so vivid before her inner eyes.

“-you alright, Kate?”

Heat flushed her cheeks and she cringed at her own lack of control. _Damn_ _it Freelander, keep it together!_

“Sure boss. How much further?” She forced herself to concentrate on the street in front of her, trying her best to banish the tempting images from her mind. She hadn’t realized how sensuous Helen’s voice was; sweet, soft, and seductive.  

“You should be walking along a number of rather plain houses now. They are housings for a group of abnormals Lee’s crew is looking after. They’re the ones who gave him the intel. Do you see a blue door to your left?”

Kate nodded absentmindedly, only to shake her head at herself a moment later. Headset communication still had no visuals. She would have to try and remember that. “Yep. Standing right in front of it.”

“Good. Up the stairs, first door on the left,” Helen instructed, and Kate couldn’t quite decide whether to be disappointed or relieved that her special Beijing tour with Helen Magnus commentary had come to an end. Resting her palm on the scaly paint, she allowed herself a moment before finally pushing the door open.

“Oh, but Kate?”

Helen’s voice made her stop in her tracks.

“Yes?”

There was a teasing quality to Helen’s voice that hadn’t been there a moment ago.

“If you want to rest on the steps for a moment I’d be perfectly willing to tell you more about my experience with the Chinese cuisine.”

Slowly sinking down onto the first step, Kate hid her heated face behind her hands and groaned. She was so busted.

 

 **|** | **The End** | **|**


End file.
